This invention relates to a one-piece self-mailer form suitable for use with computer output printers, particularly laser printers. More particularly, it relates to a self-mailing form formed from a single sheet of paper stock and suitable for use in a system for continuous printing, folding, and sealing operations in an office environment.
Single sheet self-mailer forms are, in general, well known. With such forms persons may print or type a message then fold and seal the form into a mail piece suitable for mailing; hence the name self-mailer. With the advent of high speed computer driven printers, the need for such forms as a convenient method for producing computer generated mail has become evident. While no doubt, most people are familiar with the many varieties of self-mailer forms which have been produced for use with computer generated mail, in general these mailers have been produced from continuous webs of stock and are intended for use on the high speed printers of main frame computers. To date, there have been no fully satisfactory forms developed which are suitable for use in a continuous printing, folding and sealing operation in an office environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,808; to: Kehoe; for: UNIT CONTAINING VARIABLE MESSAGES; issued: Dec. 7, 1976 discloses what is believed to be the closest prior art. In the Kehoe patent, a form comprising a first portion which is folded about a second portion to form an envelope containing the second portion, on which a message may be printed, is disclosed. This form also includes three lines of perforations which, when the form of Kehoe is folded and sealed, are aligned so that the resulting mail piece may be opened, and the message bearing portion separated from the form simply by tearing off a strip along the line of the aligned perforations. In one embodiment taught by Kehoe a web of paper stock is first printed, then appropriately cut and perforated, then adhesive is applied, then the web is folded along lines parallel to the direction of motion to form a continuous web of sealed envelopes, and the sealed envelopes cut to form separate mail pieces. It is readily apparent that, particularly because of the manner in which the paper stock is folded and then separated, such a system must be physically very large to prevent tearing of the paper stock during folding, as well as to provide for the additional steps of cutting and perforating, and applying adhesive. Clearly, such forms are not intended for use in an office environment (e.g. for use with microcomputer controlled printers such as laser printers). Kehoe does briefly disclose that single sheet forms may be printed on what Kehoe refers to as a computer-controlled copier, then folded and perforated and then placed in a window envelope. (Note Kehoe Col. 7, lines 51-62) This clearly teaches away from the use of the forms of Kehoe as a one step self-mailer in an office environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,317; to: Chen et al.; for: ONE PIECE MAILER FOR LASER PRINTER; issued: Nov. 15, 1988 discloses a one piece self-mailer for use with a laser printer. The form of Chen et al. consists of an upper and lower portion where an address, return address, and message may be printed on the upper portion, and the message continued onto the lower portion. The lower portion is then folded up so that the printed material is within the envelope form, and the resulting envelope is sealed. The lower portion is provided with windows so that the address and return address are visible. Note that this embodiment taught by Chen et al. does not provide a mailer which is folded and sealed to form an addressed enveloped with a separable message bearing portion enclosed within the envelope.
Chen et al. also disclose a second embodiment having an upper portion on which a message may be printed and a lower portion consisting of a detachably connected envelope, so that the envelope may be addressed as the message is printed. After the message and envelope are printed, the message is detached from the envelope, inserted into the envelope, and the envelope sealed. This clearly teaches away from a continuous printing, folding and sealing process.
Thus, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an improved self-mailer which is suitable for use with laser printers and similar office equipment. It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a one piece self-mailer which is suitable for use in a continuous (with respect to each separate form) printing, folding, and sealing operation.